


Conspiracy Theorists Gotta Stick Together

by I_Am_Not_A_Robot



Series: it's Cryptic Aesthetic (TM) time [2]
Category: Lemon Demon (Musician)
Genre: 3rd pov, Barely Lemonverse Compliant, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Lemon Demon, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Touch-Tone Telephone, Ufology, Unreliable Narrator, look i basically just used Taylor's name lmao, when is it ever beta read?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/I_Am_Not_A_Robot
Summary: WHY won't that damn radio host listen?!...AKA I see how close I can write a story based on the actual song without directly quoting all the lyrics, haha...





	Conspiracy Theorists Gotta Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> o o f

Taylor was so close to knowing. To the truth, to all of it.

If only people would listen. 

He dialed the radio for the third time that week, almost hitting the wrong numbers in his excitement. Taylor'd had a major breakthrough once he stumbled across an interesting article about newly discovered cave art, and he was eager to share it. The phone rang in his hand, and he smiled a little bit as he looked back at the board he kept, the one that centered around all the cover-ups that he was sure the government is making and lying about. 

Nobody responded at first. He called again. No response, Taylor redialed, no response. 

And finally, someone responded. He couldn't keep himself from grinning. "What do you want this time?" the man on the other end snapped. Taylor knew him well, because he was the one the ufologist called most of the time. 

"Okay okay okay, just hear me out this time, please?" Taylor rushed, twirling a chewed up pencil between his fingers anxiously. 

He could hear someone ask if "It's him again, isn't it?", and the man Taylor was talking to agreed. He chose to ignore that, because he didn't care if he was bothering them. The radio show host needs to hear him out, everyone need to hear his theories, because if he was right, then there could be some serious problems everyone would need to be aware about. 

"Go ahead," the radio show host sighed, tiredly.

"Okay so, I think it's time I told you a theory that I've heard going around. Y'know Robert Stack? As in Unsolved Mysteries? I'm beginning to believe that he played a big role in all these supposed mysteries, and that he knew the truth long before he "explored" them. You'll notice in episode 4..." Taylor explained his theories and evidence, referring to his note cards every once in awhile. It took only five minutes to lay down the basics, but he frowned when he heard a relieved sigh as he finished up. Five minutes isn't a lot, why is the radio host bored? 

"Is that all?" He asked, and Taylor heard the dull sound of a coffee mug being set down.

The ufologist breathed out, calming his nerves. "You gotta believe me," Taylor whispered, but his voice gradually grew louder as he continued. "Don't you see? You're like me, I know you are! You know about these things, hell, you run a radio on important stuff like this! Why won't you listen to me?" 

The radio host hung up. Frustration bloomed in Taylor's chest. 

Taylor's head dropped to the desk, a small pain spreading through his forehead where his head hit the smooth surface. If he concentrated, he could see his reflection in the polish. Glasses slightly askew, hair curly and untamed. A million thoughts ran through his head. Why did the show host refuse to see the real truth? Taylor couldn't let him get hurt, but it seemed like he was determined to be ignorant. Ignorance is dangerous... unless he knows too much and is trying to hide it? No, no, not him. Taylor trusts him. 

He's one of the enlightened ones, like Taylor. They both have the potential to know so much, to do so much. He can't let go of him, because just maybe, maybe if he convinced him to believe and open his eyes, then they could change the world together. As far as Taylor knew, he was the most avid supporter of the show host's radio. He even tried to call him everyday. Were the other listeners doing that? Were they as concerned as Taylor? No? He thought so. 

Taylor dialed up the number again and left a voice message. "Please, you have to listen! You and I are alike, we both know the truth, and I know you know this! Call me back, please, call me back..." The beep sounded, telling him his time was up. 

He stood up, stretched, and went to make himself a cup of coffee. Today would be a long day, because he's so close to connecting all the dots, and he had a lot of work to do. He might not even go to sleep when night came. It's 7 A.M. right now, though. He hadn't slept much last night. How long can a person go without sleep again?

It's not too bad to stay up for two days straight... right?

Grabbing a notebook and a pencil, Taylor started to write out his next call to the A.M. radio station. He had to be ready, because if he didn't get that man's attention, he might lose his chance forever. Taylor rehearsed, and rehearsed... and rehearsed. This next call would be the one, and the truth would get out to everyone. They'd all see... Taylor may be the only one who knows the truth, but that won't last long! 

\- - -

Sitting on his chair in front of his desk, Taylor gritted my teeth as he hung up once more. He thought today would be the day.

But it wasn't.

He cried out in frustration and threw his notebook to the floor. Staring up at the ceiling, Taylor blinked, vision growing blurry. He used my sleeve to wipe away the tears that began to bubble up. Was it from exhaustion? Partly. Was it from heartbreak and frustration? Definitely. 

Why did the radio host continue to ignore Taylor like this? The ufologist couldn't stand it. It frustrated and saddened him to know that even though that man was the only one who could understand him, who could understand all of this, he always ended up pressing that "end call" button. 

Sometimes Taylor wondered if there was a way he could hack into the man's phone so he couldn't hang up. That would do the trick! But no. He'd get caught and go to jail again. Oh god, all of this was so _infuriating!_

Taylor was going to be the one, he knew it. It didn't matter that the radio host didn't believe him yet; Taylor would win him over. 

_'I'm the one.'_

\- - -

Delight filled Taylor when the host finally answered. It had been a week since they last spoke, and in that time Taylor had made a ton of progress!

"Be quick, because I don't have a lot of time for your insanity," the host dryly said. 

Taylor could have cried at hearing his voice again. Maybe he did, just a little. Sometimes he wondered what the host looked like, and if they'd ever get to meet face to face. 

"Great! All I need is a minute, and I promise you, you'll believe me this time! Y'know I'm the only one who _really_ cares about you- you're like me, and we gotta stick together! Things are getting dangerous."

"Allllright, if you say so, pal." In the station, the man moved to end the call.

"Don't hang up yet," Taylor cut in, softly He didn't know how he knew the man was going to hang up at that exact moment, but chose not to dwell on the question. He didn't have time for dwelling. "I'm not done. You and I, we're experts, we're geniuses, and I bet it hurts that no one listens, right? Because we're right. I know the truth and nobody else does! All the topics I've discussed, they're all real!" My heart pounded against my chest, and I spoke frantically. "It's all real! I don't care if I get laughed at, I don't care if the others don't believe me, because you're all that matters, and if you don't believe me, then everything's lost! Please, please, you have to listen to me! There's still hope for you..."

"You sound crazy."

"I'm not!" Taylor cried, fist clenching unconsciously. He only realized it happened when his palm suddenly hurt. "I haven't even broken the law that many times. And besides, that's not even close to the amount of criminal that disbelieving in the truth is! C'mon, please... just listen. Hear me out." 

He was silent for a bit. Taylor gave himself a mental kick for mentioning the fact that he'd broken the law a couple of times. 

"Sir," the radio host finally started, "I think it's time that you go talk to someone. You need help. You're starting to worry me-"

"_You're_ worrying _me!_" Taylor pressed. "I don't need help! I need _you!_ I need you to listen to me!"

"Go talk to someone else, like maybe a therapist, 'cause I don't think I can help you."

Taylor ran a hand through his hair, tugging softly. "Don't hang up," he pleaded. "_Don't_."

"I'm sorry. Have a good day." With those six words, the host hung up. In his office miles away, he sighed heavily. 

Taylor tried to call again, but his number was blocked. _'Too bad,'_ he thought, expression hardening. _'Too bad, because they won't know what to do without me. It'll be their fault when they come crying to me when everyone's dying or getting abducted or the giant underground city goes to war with them. I will not lift a finger to help.' _

The thought of the radio host still saddened him, and he felt his anger subside a little. Sadness did that, sometimes. It drenched the hot feelings and turned them into lead. Heavy, numb lead.

Taylor might help the host. Only him... only a little. Just because... why? He didn't know. Maybe the host was forced to block Taylor because the upper management of the show knew that he was too close to the truth, and they're wrapped up in it. Yeah, that made sense.

Maybe the radio show host did believe him, but was being forced to hang up all the time, before Taylor said too much. A tiny spark of hope flared up in the man, and he looked back to the books scattered on his couch, and his laptop, with about fifteen conspiracy-related tabs open.

They know that he had the power to destroy them and whatever greedy plans they had. He could bring down the dark forces behind the curtains, pulling the strings and hiding the truth. Taylor was the sole beacon of light. He couldn't give up, not when he had a radio host to save, and then the world to save together. 

_'I'm the one.'_

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this in a different POV, so if there are grammar mistakes, please point them out!


End file.
